


Valentine's Day 2019

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mini Fic, Traumatized Sam, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: Dean and Sam find a strange case in Chicago about a couple who confessed their long concealed crushes on one another and both had heart attacks during the throes of passion. Castiel tags along to investigate.





	Valentine's Day 2019

To Dean, the only thing good about Valentine’s Day is that it was really easy to spot the lonely girls in bars and make their night better. This year, he planned to do the same thing he always did, but then there was a case. It was two days before Valentine’s Day when Sam knocked on his door, laptop in hand. “Come in.”

 

Sam walked in. “Found a case. There’s a couple in Chicago that died suddenly. They got together yesterday and they were found this morning...in bed.”

 

Dean snorted. “They died in the middle of sex?”

 

Sam made a bitch-face. “Apparently. They had heart attacks at the exact same time. They had only been together for a day too.”

 

Dean sighed and got up. “Sounds like our kind of thing. Gimme ten minutes to throw my crap together and meet me at the car.” He threw his clothes into a duffel, making sure he had the essentials. He turned around and came face to face with a scruffy angel. “Jesus! Shit, don’t do that to me, Cas…”

 

Castiel blinked. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Did you need something?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“We found a hunt. Where else?” Dean put his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Do you need assistance?”

 

“Nah, nothing angelic or demonic about this one.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that I can’t help.” Castiel had his brows knitted together in that stare of annoyance. 

 

Dean gave what was probably a way too over-dramatic sigh. “Fine, you can come, but I’m not paying for your motel room.” He led the way out to the impala and tossed his bag into the trunk before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

Sam watched Castiel get into the back and blinked. “You tagging along?”

 

Castiel nodded. “I don’t have anything better I could be doing.”

 

“No heaven stuff?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “It’s been quiet.”

 

Sam shrugged and settled in for the drive. 

 

Dean checked the location of the deaths again before setting out on the road. The purr of Baby’s engine soothed him to the point that he forgot about the angel in his backseat.

 

~~~

 

Chicago was cold, but there wasn’t any snow, much to Dean’s relief. He hated driving Baby through the snow and ending up with salt caking the rims and bumper. He parked in front of the cheapest motel and got out of the car swinging his duffel over his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around and nearly ran face-first into Castiel. “Jesus!” he clutched his chest.

 

“Apologies.”

 

Dean followed Sam into the motel, and that’s when they got some bad news. There were only two rooms available, and both of them only had one bed. Sam and Dean played rock paper scissors to see who got stuck with Castiel watching over them while they slept, because there was no way they could share a full sized bed. Someone would end up on the floor. Dean picked scissors, as always, and lost. Sam seemed very pleased to have a room to himself for once. Castiel just followed Dean into their shared room.

 

Dean looked at the bed and the wooden chair in the corner. “You’re staying over there while I sleep.”

 

Castiel looked at the chair and sat down on it. “What is this case?”

 

“Couple had heart attacks at the exact same time.”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “That’s all?”

 

“All we’ve got is that a couple was in the middle of the sideways tango and they had heart attacks and died.”

 

Castiel scrunched his brows together. “Sideways tango? They were dancing...sideways?”

 

“Sex, Cas. They were having sex.”

 

“Ohhhh…”

 

Dean went into the bathroom to change into his FBI get up. He hated wearing this suit. It was to tight in the neck, but it wasn’t like he had to keep it on for very long. He stepped out of the bathroom and dug through his fake IDs until he found one he hadn’t used in a while. He found the old one he had made for Castiel and tossed it over his shoulder at him. If it were Sam, he would have caught it, but with Castiel, it hit him in the chest and then fell on the floor. Dean looked back at it and watched Castiel pick it up and put it in his trench coat pocket. 

 

“Do I have to impersonate a federal agent?”

 

“You don’t have to talk at all. That might be for the best.” Dean walked over and fixed Castiel’s shirt collar and tie. When his eyes came up, he stared at Castiel, trying not to look at his lips and failing. He blinked and shook himself out of it, grabbing the keys. “C’mon, Sam’s probably waiting.”

 

~~~

 

The scene ended up being more insane than they thought it would be. This was definitely their kind of thing, or this couple was just absolutely sex-crazed. There were used condoms everywhere, clothes scattered across the floor, and some...stains. Gross. They swept the area for hex bags, and Dean came up with nothing. Not even Castiel found anything.

 

Sam interviewed some friends of the couple to find out what happened. He got a few key facts.

  * The couple had known each other for years
  * They had been crushing on each other the whole time
  * One of them finally confessed their crush and they went into a love-making frenzy



That was it. No hex bags, a love-struck couple, and a three-year long crush. Dean wanted to go out to a bar and see if anyone was feeling lonely on the day before Valentine’s day, but Sam insisted that they needed to do research.

 

Dean hunched over his laptop at the little table in the motel room and searched for any kind of lead. There was absolutely nothing. He sighed and dragged his hand over his face. Fuck research. He got up. “I’m going out.”

 

Castiel looked over at Dean. “Where are we going?”

 

“ _ I’m  _ going out.”

 

“Where?”

 

“I dunno, nearest bar.” Dean shrugged. He looked back when he saw Castiel following him. “You good?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

Castiel blinked. “To go with you.”

 

Dean sighed. “I’m going alone.”

 

Castiel furrowed his brows. “Oh, I see. I’ll just...wait here.” He sat down on the bed, looking like a kicked puppy.

 

Dean took one look at him and sighed. “Fine. Come on. What’s gotten into you lately?”

 

Castiel immediately got up and followed Dean outside. “Is there an issue with me going with you?”

 

“No, it’s just that you’re usually pretty in and out and-” he stopped and looked down when something touched his hand. He watched Castiel lace their fingers together. “Dude, what are you doing?”  _ Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Don’t blush.  _

 

“Your face is red.”

 

Damn it.

 

“I’m just holding your hand. Is that a problem?”

 

Dean shook his head. “No, I-I guess not…” He didn’t even think about the fact that it would probably be really hard to pick up a girl when he was holding hands with Castiel. The nearest bar was right across the street. Dean had a beer in his hand within a few minutes, and Castiel didn’t bother drinking. It would take an entire bar to put a dent in him anyways. 

 

Dean was pretty happy with the arrangement until he realized how close Castiel was to him. He glanced over just before Castiel leaned in a pressed several kisses to Dean’s neck. Dean looked at his beer and swore it was the only one he had. He had to be drunk off his ass. This wasn’t real. “C-Cas?”

 

Castiel pulled away quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me-” he was cut off when Dean leaned forward and kissed his lips.

 

Dean pulled back after a moment. “I-It’s okay…”

 

“I don’t know why I never told you.”

 

“I didn’t know you could feel the same.” Dean answered, all thoughts of the case gone. “You wanna get out of here?”

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand. “I’d like that.”

 

Everything after that was a blur. Dean remembered his back hitting the wall when Cas pinned him up against it. He remembered taking off that stupid trench coat and throwing it far away. He remembered all of the sweet moans and groans from his own mouth and from Castiel’s. The feeling of being completely surrounded by the angel he had buried his feelings for ever since they met, it was amazing. His heart was pounding, but unlike the case, his heart didn’t stop. It only felt stronger. 

 

When it was all said and done, Dean stared up at the ceiling in awe, listening to the angel’s labored breathing as he laid down over him. Then Dean blinked. “Wait...the case…”

 

Castiel sat up a little. “I do see some similarities between us and the couple…” Just then, there was a knock on the door. They barely managed to cover themselves before Sam walked in, a certain archangel in tow. “Gabriel?”

 

“Heyo. Looks like it worked.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You did this?”

 

“Not really. The couple was fake. Nobody’s dead. I just gave Cassie a little encouragement.”

 

Dean huffed. “Unbelievable. And we thought you were dead.”

 

“I’m a lot harder to kill than that, Dean-o.”

 

Sam had a hand over his eyes. “Can we be done with the conversation so I can bleach my eyes?”

 

Dean nodded quickly. “Yes, definitely. Get out.” he shooed them away. He saw Gabriel salute to them before leaving. He looked at Castiel. “Do you still...y’know…”

 

“Just because Gabriel somehow encouraged me to admit my feelings for you doesn’t mean that I don’t still feel the same way.”

 

Dean let out a small sigh of relief. “Good...good. Me too.” He looked over the clock and saw that it was midnight. “Be my Valentine?” he chuckled.

 

Castiel tilted his head. “I’m not sure I understand that custom, but if it means more of this, then yes.”

 

Dean kissed Castiel’s cheek with a grin. So far, it looked like this year was going to be the best Valentine’s day yet.


End file.
